Hogwarts Horror Story
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Tres viñetas que tratan de mostrar el horror (esencialmente), y la angustia, en la vida de Pomona Sprout, creadas para complacer al "Sombrero Loco", o mejor conocido como "el Reto de La Chistera Explosiva" del Foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Harry Potter:**

"**Hogwarts Horror Story", narrada por Pomona Sprout**

**_Por: _**_edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

_Este fic participa en el __**Reto "La Chistera Explosiva"**__ del foro "__**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black", **__para ello se me asignaron las siguientes pautas:__** Personaje: **__Pomona Sprout,__** Clasificación: **__K__** y Género principal: **__Horror._

_El texto en cursiva: J.K. Rowling, 2008: **Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. **Madrid: Editorial Salamanca_

* * *

**Historia 1: **_**Tentáculas agresivas**_

Cuando entró a Hogwarts como una tímida niña de once años, Pomona Sprout se sentía alegre y emocionada. No se quejó al ser seleccionada para Hufflepuff, pues sentía que la casa de los leales tejones la ayudaría a ser mejor bruja… Nunca pensó que, en su primera clase de Herbología, sería sorprendida de la manera más tonta por una planta que después sería una de sus favoritas.

Cuando entró al Invernadero 1 ese día estaba emocionada, comentándole a sus compañeros las ganas que tenía de conocer lo más que pudiera sobre las diversas plantas, y fortalecer lo que había aprendido en su casa. Al ubicarse en su lugar, al extremo opuesto del profesor Herbert Beery, la pequeña Pomona quedó a la entrada del Invernadero 2, casa de las "Tentáculas Venenosas", por lo que daba la espalda a estas plantas.

No habían pasado cinco minutos de clase, cuando un grito desgarró la calma de la explicación que daba el profesor:

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cuando todos voltearon a buscar la fuente de ese grito, encontraron a Pomona siendo ahorcada por las Tentáculas, quienes la habían tomado por sorpresa, y la estaban levantando del suelo, atrapada por el cuello y las muñecas. Inmediatamente, el profesor lanzó un hechizo "Diffindo", haciendo que la estudiante cayera desmayada, y obligando a las Tentáculas a replegarse.

—Denme espacio –pidió, mientras se acercaba, el profesor–. Sprout, ¿estás bien?

—Profesor Beery —respondió la aludida, mientras sacudía la cabeza—, ¿qué pasó?

El profesor se sonrió, suspiró y le dijo:

—Nada, simplemente te atrapó la "Tentácula Venenosa", pero veo que ya estás bien… Esa planta es muy traicionera —comentó, mientras ayudaba a su estudiante a levantarse—, y deben tener mucho cuidado con ella, no pueden darle la oportunidad de atraparlos o que los alancee, pues sus aguijones son venenosos; por suerte Sprout sólo fue atrapada, así que te quedará un pequeño ardor por dos o tres días.

—¿Nada más eso, profesor? —preguntó Pomona, provocando una sonrisa en el profesor Beery y las risas de sus compañeros. Desde ese día, Sprout se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a la Herbología, obteniendo las mejores notas en esta asignatura año a año.

* * *

**Historia 2: **_**El guardián más silencioso**_

Luego de salir de Hogwarts, a los dieciocho años, Pomona Sprout se dedicó a ampliar su conocimiento de la Herbología, lo que le permitió ser invitada por el director Albus Dumbledore a asumir esa cátedra en Hogwarts. El año escolar 1971-72 comenzaría de una forma algo complicada, pues entraría al colegio un joven licántropo.

Luego de una larga discusión, causada por la decisión del director de recibir al joven Remus Lupin, Dumbledore pidió a la profesora Sprout que buscara la forma de cerrar un pasadizo que estaría entre el exterior del colegio y la llamada "Casa de los Gritos", vieja casucha que serviría de refugio al licántropo durante sus transformaciones de luna llena.

Para ello, la profesora dedicó hasta mediados de agosto para comunicarse con algunos herbólogos mágicos conocidos, y otros que le había mencionado Dumbledore, hasta dar con uno en Alemania, quien le ofreció un ejemplar de Sauce Boxeador. Era un árbol muy parecido al "Sauce Llorón", salvo que se defiende de todo aquello que se le acerca, por lo que sería un excelente guardián, por encima del Lazo del Diablo o las Tentáculas. A pesar de sus conocimientos, y la confianza que se tenía, Sprout no dejaba de atemorizarse por lo complicado que podía convertirse el sembrar este espécimen.

Al llegar el joven ejemplar a Hogwarts, estaba firmemente atado, y por ello temblaba furiosamente. Se trataba de un árbol de casi dos metros de alto, con un tronco principal de al menos 80 cm de diámetro, y ramas bastante delgadas, como látigos.

—¡Vaya! Es un ejemplar muy bonito —comentó la profesora mientras veía el árbol. Pero cometió un error bastante tonto: lo soltó de sus ataduras. Apenas el Sauce se sintió libre comenzó a atacar cuanto estuviera cerca, castigando a la desprevenida Pomona con dos latigazos en la espalda, y haciéndola caer. En la caída, Sprout perdió su varita de olmo y pelo de unicornio, por lo que no pudo hechizar de regreso al sauce, y le hizo recibir unos golpes en la espalda y piernas. Sus temores se habían hecho realidad: el Sauce Boxeador era complicado de tratar.

Por suerte o premonición, el profesor Flitwick pasaba cerca de ahí, y logró aquietar al Sauce con un encantamiento tranquilizador, lo que permitió a Pomona levantarse, sacudirse y decir:

—Gracias, Filius, me sorprendió el Sauce… Creo que es hora que lo siembre, ya el túnel está listo, la casa está ubicada donde debe estar, y en diez días crecerá suficiente como para impedir que alguien pase.

—Minerva me dijo que te va ayudar a crearle un nudo de control al sauce, para calmarlo y permitir el paso hacia el túnel.

—Ah, qué bien, a mi me cuesta algo lo de transformar cosas, y ese nudo va a hacer más fácil que el chico pase hacia la casa.

Luego de sembrado el Sauce Boxeador, y hechos los arreglos correspondientes, ese 1 de Septiembre comenzó un nuevo año escolar, con nuevos estudiantes, nuevos retos y un nuevo habitante de los terrenos al cuidado de Pomona Sprout.

* * *

**Historia 3: **_**El horror de la batalla**_

En el momento que vio lo que ocurría, Pomona Sprout supo que las cosas se iban a complicar seriamente en el colegio, pues fue justo el momento en que Severus Snape huía, luego del duelo que éste sostuvo con McGonagall y Flitwick; de pronto, un susto le recorrió la espalda, al oír la voz de alguien que no esperaba encontrar en el castillo: Harry Potter.

—_¿Quiere decir que está muerto? _—_Harry corrió velozmente hacia la ventana, ignorando los gritos de sorpresa de Flitwick y Sprout por su repentina aparición. _Luego de intercambiar comentarios con los profesores, respecto a la huida de Snape y la necesidad de proteger el colegio, se generó una discusión por la defensa del castillo:

—_¿Te das cuenta, por supuesto, de que nada de lo que seamos capaces de hacer para mantener fuera a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado será indefinido? _—_chilló Flitwick._

—_Pero podemos retrasarle _—_dijo la profesora Sprout._

—_Gracias, Pomona _—_dijo la profesora McGonagall, y entre las dos brujas pasó una corriente de entendimiento_—_. Sugiero que establezcamos una protección básica alrededor del lugar, luego congregaremos a los alumnos y nos reuniremos en el Gran Salón. La mayoría deben ser evacuados, sin embargo si cualquiera que sea mayor de edad desea quedarse y luchar, creo que deberíamos darle la oportunidad._

—_De acuerdo, _—_dijo la profesora Sprout, apresurándose hacia la puerta_—_. Nos encontraremos en el Gran Salón en veinte minutos con los de mi Casa._

_Y cuando se perdió de vista al trote, pudieron oír sus murmullos,_

—_Tentácula, Trampas malditas. Y Vainas de Snargaluff… sí, quiero ver a los Mortífagos peleando con eso._

A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Pomona se movía ágilmente, por lo que en pocos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Inmediatamente llamó a sus estudiantes:

—¡Casa de Helga Hufflepuff, leales y justos! ¡Nuestro colegio se encuentra en peligro! ¡Salgamos a defenderlo!

Cuando todos los estudiantes se reunieron en el Gran Comedor, luego que Ernie McMillan pidiera quedarse a luchar, Pomona organizó los grupos de defensa, seleccionando los que ella sabía que habían participado en el "Ejército de Dumbledore", como Hannah, Ernie y Justin como líderes de grupo, y pidiéndole que la siguieran hacia los invernaderos. Neville, apenas la vio se le unió, preguntándole:

—Profesora Sprout, ¿a dónde vamos?

—¡Vamos, Longbottom, tenemos que buscar todo lo que nos sirva, las Tentáculas, Mandrágoras, Snargaluff…, y llevarlas a la Torre de Astronomía, allí ayudaremos a la defensa del castillo!

De regreso al castillo, mientras corrían a la Torre de Astronomía, se cruzaron con Harry Potter y Hagrid, y al llegar a ésta, comenzaron a atacar a los mortífagos. Tenían que usar muchos hechizos defensivos, pues al darse cuenta del "bombardeo vegetal", los seguidores del Señor Oscuro comenzaron a contraatacar. Neville estuvo muy cerca de ser aplastado por una piedra desprendida por alguna maldición, lo que aterrorizó a la profesora, llevándola a proteger a su estudiante preferido, y descuidando unas Tentáculas, que estuvieron a punto de agarrarla, como en su primer día de clases; esta vez, Pomona fue más rápida y en el mismo movimiento de varita, tomó la maceta con la planta y la envió directamente a la cara de un mortífago que subía las escaleras, noqueándolo y haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras de regreso, arrastrando a otros tres, dejándolos fuera de combate.

Al acabarse las provisiones, Pomona tuvo que regresar a los invernaderos y, entre las diversas luchas y duelos que se establecían, logró ver a estudiantes, luchando, heridos o muertos, zonas del castillo totalmente destruidas y, lo que le causaba mayor dolor, algunos de los integrantes de la casa Hufflepuff lastimados o fallecidos. La profesora Sprout vio a Zach Smith auxiliado por Padma Patil y a Justin Finch-Fletchley intentando detener una violenta hemorragia en su brazo. Estas situaciones hacían mella en su ánimo, pero intentaba mantenerse firme, pues aún seguía con algunos estudiantes, incluyendo a Neville, en medio de la batalla.

Por eso, al momento de detenerse la pelea, se acercó al Gran Salón, punto de reunión de los luchadores que defendían el colegio, aunque con un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta que algunos de los Hufflepuff que sabía se habían quedado, estaban heridos o incluso fallecidos.

* * *

_Buenas noches desde Valencia, Venezuela! Después de mucho devanarme los sesos, les pude traer este "relato de horror para niños"... Gracias a__** Victoire Weasley Delacour **__por el "betareading" de emergencia! Sé que cuento contigo! Espero que les guste, y dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos (no, esos no), en el cuadrito de abajo, porque es el pago de nosotros, escritores aficionados... Salud y saludos!_


End file.
